random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gray Pea Shooter/Pony Theories (And yes Max I spelt it wright this time! DONT LAUGH)
Hello! I have come to talk about my Pony...ideas...yep. Well. I have a warning. THIS BLOG POST ISN'T FUNNY IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH GO TO SOMETHING DIFFRENT! SORRY FOR WASTING YOU TIME. We have that outta the way? Ok. Lets begin. Part 1: Earth Ponies At first glance Earth Ponies seem to be "Weaker" then the other Species beacuse of the lack of a Horn or Wings. However because they have neither of these "Special Stuff" they never know what there missing and if a Uniocorns/Pegasi/Alicorns have there Horns (and or) Wings Removed they would become weaker because through there life they would learn to depend on them. Also I seem to notice Earth Ponies have Special Abilites (Not Body Abilties) Pinkie Pie has her "Pinkie Sence" While Applejack is Very Strong. This could be incorrect however. But intil there is evidence against this Theroy I don't think I need to worry about it. Because Earth Ponies had control of the Food source they lean toward Trade. Part 2: Pegasus/Pegasi These Ponies have wings. These Ponines have the largest bodies (Other then Alicorns) There wing span increase's there size making them apper more threatinging. When you see the wings Im guessing there made of 70% Musle 25% Bone and 5% Cartilage. These Ponies also can take the most punishment (Again Alicorns can take more) If your asking about a Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Comparision I will give you one. Rainbow and Flutter are 'VERY VERY '''diffrent and the orgin of there wing strength is easy to trance back. Rainbow Dash has a large ego=Large Confidence and probobole started flying and building her musles early on. Fluttershy having Underconfidence Probobole couldn't fly for a long while and when she did she didn't do so nearly as often. Dash is an athlete and works her wings alot Fluttershy takes care of animals whitch doesn't help build wing strength. It appers Pegasi can manipulate there wings like hands and have an Amazing amount of flexibility. This makes Pegasi very Durable. Pegasi mostly Relie on Body Strength this means they drift to a Miltary Standpoint. Part 3: Unicorns Unicorns Utilize magic to help in Combat and in everyday life. I can safley asume Unicorns Realie mostly on brain power because they don't use wings. Unicorns CAN replicate flight via using magic to fly themselfs around. Spells can make a temporary set of wings, Levitate, and even bind things in place. Unicorn Evilition might indicate before the discovery of magic horns could be used for brunt force in combat. They are (Technically) the best type of ponies (OTHER THEN ALICORNS) Dayum Im tired of saying the name "Alicorn" Most would assume that the breaking of a Unicorns horn would kill/Criple them. This however is false. The "Horn" is actally bone. This grows back if it is broken. However the ammount of magic you can use is propotionatte to your horn and you Knownleage. THIS DOESN"T MEAN IF YOUR HORN IS BROKEN YOU CAN USE YOUR HORN EFFECIENTLY! No matter how smart you are you magic power will become Patheiticly weak when your horn is broken (Intil it grows back) Unicorns have lots of Magic/Religon so they Lean toward Reliogon. Part 4: Alicorns These are Ponies that have both wings and Horns. They are the Polar Opisite of Earth Ponies (Since Earth Ponies have No Wings and No Horn) These Ponies are TRULY pyshicly Superoer to all other ponies. They are at least Twince the size of a normal Earth/Pegasus/Unicorn Pony. They have ''Certain Traits from each a Pegasus and a Unicorn. Firstly the Suffix of corn is from Uni-corn Alicorns also have Horns. Alicorns also have Wings however there is something curios about them. Only Pegasi and Alicorns can Naturally walk on clouds (Unicorns and Earth Ponies can, but only due to the Unicorns magic) The Hooves of a Alicorn can walk on clouds (Not if you cut it off :/) There is a massive shortage of Alicorns in Generation 4 there are only three of them on record. The Possiblity of an act of Genoicide may have been commited against there species. This is Unlikly because Alicorns live for thousands of years and are quite powerful. This brings up the possiblity that they had a civial war wiping most of there species away. Due to the Power and the Authority of being a Alicorn might corrupt them. Add to that they live for thosands of years could and (Will) drive them insane. Seeing Decade after decade of people living and dieing would take a TREMENDOUS toll on there mental state and might force them into company solely based with other Alicorns. The likely orgin of the Alicorns probobole was when a Unicorn and and a Pegasus had a baby resulting in the first Alicorn. It should be noted that Princess Celestia has bodyguards of varying species. The Princess might use non-flight ponies (Earth and Unicorn) Ponies for ground defence. While Flight Ponies (Pegasi) handle airaly combat/defence. The Eqestria miltary is largly unknown there might not even be one in exietrance. There method of Progriation is Unknown as well but can be assumed to be the same as the other ponies. They do not fit in the Miltary/Trade/Religon triangle. So we shall lable them Groxalagy. Part 5: Sea Ponies As seen in the first Generation (Or was it the second?) Anywho they had a body and flippers...no legs or anything. They do not fight in the Military/Trade/Religon triangle. They shall be labeled "Wanderer" They may have been killed off because they aren't seen in Generation 4. Part 6: Ending There is one more thing I need to say about ponies. The Trail left behined a Pony Depends on the Color of there Body, Tail, and Mane. Also Rainbow Dash breaks the color spectrume alot. However she needs to get to Mach 10 (Ten Times the speed of light) to execute a Sonic Rainboom (This shatters the light spectrume for a longer peroid of time. It should be noted Ponies have Amazing abilities. If they broke something it doesn't take long to recover. Eqeuestrian technology is infieror to ours however they have magic evening the playing field. Final Note: This was hard to make. I hope it was worth it. Category:Blog posts Category:Ponies Category:Rants Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts